Pool tables, while providing gaming enjoyment, often dominate the rooms they are in and take up a lot of space. Thus, there is a need for a pool table that can be moved and stored so as to provide additional space in the room where the pool table is situated.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pool table that can be easily stored and easily moved into a horizontal playing position.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pool table that can be compactly stored in a storage closet.